


Superior

by londoning



Series: Symbiosis [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Pre-Slash, etwas canon abweichend, vor Staffel 3 geschrieben
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoning/pseuds/londoning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schon sehr früh, genauer gesagt als sechsjähriger Naseweis, erkannte Sherlock Holmes, dass er etwas scharfsinniger war, als die meisten Menschen. Ständig stellte er Fragen, war neugieriger, als es ihm gut tat und entnervte seine Eltern unaufhörlich – was sie ihm auch ohne zu zögern sagten. Als Sherlock Holmes erkannte, dass er etwas scharfsinniger war, als die meisten Menschen, verstand er, dass er anstrengender war, als die meisten Menschen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superior

Schon sehr früh, genauer gesagt als sechsjähriger Naseweis, erkannte Sherlock Holmes, dass er etwas scharfsinniger war, als die meisten Menschen. Ständig stellte er Fragen, war neugieriger, als es ihm gut tat und entnervte seine Eltern unaufhörlich – was sie ihm auch ohne zu zögern sagten. Als Sherlock Holmes erkannte, dass er etwas scharfsinniger war, als die meisten Menschen, verstand er, dass er anstrengender war, als die meisten Menschen.

Irgendwann ging ihm ein Licht auf: seine Eltern waren zwar äußerst gereizt – daran bestand kein Zweifel - , weil er so penetrant war, doch waren sie bei den meisten seiner Fragen mindestens genauso ahnungslos. Niemand vermochte seinen Wissensdurst zu stillen, noch weniger zu verstehen, einzig und allein sein Bruder Mycroft half ihm seine Neugier zu befriedigen.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis Sherlock aufhörte, überhaupt noch ein Wort an seine Eltern zu richten. Oft wenn seine Mutter Parties gab, auf denen sich sein Vater besinnunglos trank und im Dunst von Zigarrren verloren ging und seine Mutter kokettierte wie ein Pfau und lachte wie eine Hyäne, konnte er nicht anders, als sie aus tiefstem Herzen zu verabscheuen. Dieses Verhalten war für Sherlock vollkommen unverständlich. Warum konnten sie sich nicht mit nützlicheren Dingen beschäftigen? Mycrofts einzige Antwort war: „Sie sind anders als du. Und du anders als sie. Ich weiß, sie verstehen dich nicht immer. Aber versuche, sie zu verstehen.“ 

Nonsens.

Und so begab es sich, dass Sherlock Holmes verstand, was Überlegenheit bedeutete. Seine Eltern hatten ihrem Sohn gezeigt, was es bedeutet, sich (sozial) überlegen zu fühlen. Überlegen gegenüber dem Dienstmädchen, gegenüber dem Bäcker, gegenüber den Kindern mit den Mittelklasse-Eltern. Dass sie jemals Gegenüber dieses Gefühls sein würden, hätten sie sich wohl nie erträumen lassen. Nicht, dass es sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch wirklich interessiert hätte, um ehrlich zu sein.

Nichtsdestotrotz oder gerade weil er seinen Eltern partout nicht gehorchen wollte, versuchte er sich in der Schule mit Anderen, mit Mittelmäßigen anzufreunden. Doch anders als Mycroft, der es verstand sich bei den nützlichen Leuten einzuschmeicheln und sich dort sozial zu geben, wo es nötig war, machte Sherlock keinen Hehl daraus, Fähigkeiten zu haben, die die Fähigkeiten aller anderen überstiegen. Er versuchte wirklich, sie zu verstehen und mit ihnen auszukommen. Allerdings endete das meist in einer Prügelei, die ihrerseits von einem wütenden Mycroft beendet werden musste.

Sherlock sah sich. Er sah sich selbst durch die Augen der Menschen, die ihn betrachteten. Und er befand, dass er sonderbar war. Irgendwann gab er auf, andere beeindrucken zu wollen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es völlig in Ordnung wäre, eine Sonderstellung inne zu haben. Ihn scherte es nicht mehr, ob seine Intelligenz und Arroganz und Überlegenheit auf Widerwillen und Gegenwehr stießen. Gleichzeitig scherte es ihn nicht mehr, dass diese, seine herausragendsten Eigenschaften unvermeidlich mit Einsamkeit gepaart waren. 

Es war ihm, als stünde ihm die ganze Welt offen und doch gab es niemanden, der ihm die Stirn bieten konnte, außer Mycroft. Doch wie es schien, verlor Mycroft irgendwann das Interesse an seinem Bruder. Und Sherlock war niemand, der einem anderen hinterherlief.

Im Laufe der Jahre machte Sherlock immer wieder Bekanntschaften:Victor, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Stamford. Einige waren ihm nützlich, er sah sie regelmäßig, sprach mit ihnen – naja, sprach mit sich selbst, ob sie nun anwesend waren oder nicht. Es waren Bekanntschaften, die man im Falle von Sherlock Holmes als das nähstgelegene zu Freundschaft bezeichnen kann. Er beachtete sie selten, ließ sie oft im unklaren, verspottete und beleidigte sie. Er war ihnen überlegen; er wusste es, sie wussten es und das gehörte dazu. Mehr menschlichen Kontakt hielt Sherlock für unnötig.

Dann lernte er John Watson kennen. Den gewöhnlichen, in beigen Wollpullovern verschwindenden John Watson. Sherlock begann mit John zu leben. Dieses Zusammentreffen änderte nichts an seiner Haltung, er respektierte die Einfachgestrickten nicht plötzlich oder verkniff sich seine spöttischen Kommentare. Nein, in regelmäßigen Abständen erinnerte er John daran, dass er ein Idiot wäre, dass er nur sehen und nicht observieren, manchmal, dem Anschein nach nicht einmal sehen würde, so blind wie er für das Offensichtliche war. 

Doch John brachte es fertig, etwas in Bewegung zu bringen, etwas innerhalb von Sherlock. Sentimentale Menschen würden jetzt sagen, es wäre sein Herz. Mit jedem weiteren Tag, den die beiden zusammen verbrachten, machte ihm John durch sein gewöhnliches, in beigen Wollpullovern verschwindendes Verhalten klar, dass es für Sherlock vollkommen okay war, seine Sonderstellung einzunehmen. Und er war tatsächlich der erste in Sherlocks Leben, der nicht versuchte, es ihm auszutreiben, ihn zwang, es zu unterdrücken oder ihn deswegen fallen ließ. Er gab ihm das Gefühl, dass es nichts ausmachte, wenn seine Augen mehr sahen und sein Gehirn schneller lief als es bei den meisten Menschen der Fall war. Und vor allem, dass Sherlock nicht müde wurde, dies immer wieder mit einer arroganten Scharfzüngigkeit zu beweisen. Doch auch das war okay. 

John lobte ihn ohne müde zu werden und war unverhohlen begeistert von Sherlocks Leistungen. Er nahm die bizarren Dinge hin, die Sherlock dachte, sagte und machte. Und ohne zu zögern, lief er mit ihm jedem Verbrechen hinterher und in jedes Verderben hinein.

Sherlock brauchte eigentlich niemanden, der ihn lobte und ihn mit bewundernden Augen ansah. Er wusste, dass er herausragend war in dem, was er tat. Es war nicht nötig, dass jemand seinen Launen stand hielt, denn er selbst konnte sie (meistens) ganz gut aushalten. Nein, es war auch niemand vonnöten, der mit ihm Verbrecher jagte. Er hatte oft genug bewiesen, dass er allein zu meisterhaften Schlussfolgerungen kam und dass er seine Fälle auch ohne John lösen könnte – er war ihm überlegen, immer einen (ach, was: unzählige) Schritte voraus.

Er wusste das alles sehr gut. Doch – und das würde Sherlock Holmes niemals zugeben, vermutlich erst wenn er selbst bestätigen kann, dass er tatsächlich ein Herz besitzt – es war großartig, John bei sich zu haben; Sherlock hatte einen Freund, ganz sicher das erste Mal in seinem Leben. John Watson brachte es viel zu oft fertig, dass Sherlock vergaß, dass er eigentlich sonderbar und war – durch die Augen von John Watson wirkte er nur noch besonders. Nein, John war ihm nicht überlegen, und er ließ Sherlock nie ganz vergessen etwas anders zu sein als andere. Intelligenz und Arroganz blieben immer ein Großteil seiner Persönlichkeit. Aber John schaffte es, dass sich Sherlock von einem Teil seines Charakters verabschieden konnte, von dem er gedacht hatte, nie loslassen zu dürfen – von der Einsamkeit.


End file.
